


Encuentros furtivos con Carles Puigdemont

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Politics, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Por seguridad no voy a utilizar mi nombre real, ni el de mi compañero de aventuras. Tampoco voy a detallar la misión que nos había llevado hasta el corazón de Europa, al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba el hombre más buscado en aquellos días: Carles Puigdemont. Solo voy a aclarar que en el trato con Elsa Artadi, nuestro contacto, figuraba la posibilidad de cobrar nuestros servicios en especie. Y esta posibilidad nos excitaba mucho más que todo el oro del mundo.Con las modificaciones necesarias de nombres y otros detalles que podrían identificarnos, así fue nuestro primer encuentro secreto con el político catalán.





	Encuentros furtivos con Carles Puigdemont

**Bruselas, viernes 26 de enero de 2018**

Por seguridad no voy a utilizar mi nombre real, ni el de mi compañero de aventuras. Tampoco voy a detallar la misión que nos había llevado hasta el corazón de Europa, al lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba el hombre más buscado en aquellos días: Carles Puigdemont. Solo voy a aclarar que en el trato con Elsa Artadi, nuestro contacto, figuraba la posibilidad de cobrar nuestros servicios en especie. Y esta posibilidad nos excitaba mucho más que todo el oro del mundo.

Con las modificaciones necesarias de nombres y otros detalles que podrían identificarnos, así fue nuestro primer encuentro secreto con el político catalán:

Cuando llegamos al hotel Husa President, la recepcionista nos informó de que _monsieur_ Puigdemont estaba en el gimnasio y que enseguida le avisarían de nuestra llegada. Nos preguntó si queríamos esperarlo en el restaurante, pero Elsa, que había viajado con nosotros, respondió que preferíamos reunirnos en privado en su habitación. Tras consultarlo con el mánager, la recepcionista accedió a que un botones nos acompañara hasta la _suite_.

Yo estaba agotada de conducir en la mayor parte del viaje y me dejé caer en la enorme cama que presidía aquella lujosa estancia. Me merecía un descanso.

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos que se abrió la puerta de par en par. Envuelto en una toalla amarilla, con el pelo todavía goteando, estaba el Muy Honorable, luciendo un cuerpo más honorable de lo que me había imaginado. Al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de mi compañero, llamémosle Ariel, sonreí. No fui la única en perder la respiración a causa de Carles Puigdemont.

El presidente catalán nos miraba con curiosidad, y me sentí muy halagada cuando sus ojos se pararon en mis pechos con deseo evidente. Había pensado que Carles elegiría pagarnos en dinero, al fin y al cabo no nos había visto hasta entonces, pero esa mirada lujuriosa parecía indicar que no se oponía a la opción del pago en sexo.

–Perdonad, creía que llegaríais más tarde –se disculpó –. ¿Quién de vosotras es Ariel?

Oh, entre el nombre y el aspecto andrógino de mi compañero, lo había confundido con una chica.

–Ariel Brotons, a su servicio.

Alertado por el tono grave de voz, el presidente reparó por primera vez en el paquete que se insinuaba bajo los tejanos. Yo ya me esperaba una mala reacción de su parte, de decepción o incluso de rechazo, cuando nos sorprendió al acercársele para darle un abrazo.

–Encantado, Ariel.

Mi compañero le devolvió el abrazo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

–Tranquilo, Puchi. No voy a hacer nada sin tu consentimiento. Si prefieres pagar en efectivo, todavía estás a tiempo.

Contra todo pronóstico, el presidente estrechó el abrazo hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ariel.

–Cuando Elsa me propuso el plan, no tenía claro si erais hombres o mujeres. Ahora, al veros, me habéis parecido... muy femeninas, y tenía la esperanza...

Se interrumpió, quizás incómodo con lo que iba a decir. No dejaba de mirarme y yo, tumbada en la cama, le respondí con un gesto provocativo, levantando el pubis tan alto como podía, mientras me llevaba las manos junto a los pechos para realzarlos.

–¿Es esto lo que queréis, presidente? ¿Un cuerpo con pechos y vagina?

–Eso es trampa, Viviana –protestó Ariel, riendo –. Yo fui el primero en proponer sexo con él. Aunque supongo que tiran más dos tetas como las tuyas.

Carles suspiró.

–Quizá sea muy atrevido, lo que voy a pedir, pero... Ya que me había imaginado una orgía con dos mujeres, me gustaría que Elsa se añadiera a la fiesta. ¿Cómo lo veis?

Ahora fue Elsa Artadi la que se alarmó.

–¡Carles! ¡Habíamos acordado que nuestra relación sería estrictamente profesional! Recuerda, tienes a Marcela.

–Y tú a Heribert.

–Nosotros tenemos una relación abierta desde hace años, pero tú y Marcela...

–Ella está al corriente de esta situación excepcional. En realidad, fue ella quien me recomendó estar siempre acompañado de gente de confianza.

–¿Entonces te puedes acostar con quien quieras?

–Tenemos un pacto de libertad absoluta durante estos días. La única condición es no preguntar ni dar explicaciones después.

– _Don't ask, don't tell_ –murmuré, sabiendo por propia experiencia que aquello tenía todos los ingredientes para acabar en desastre.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntaba Elsa, reticente.

–Tal vez me he precipitado en pedirte algo así. Entiendo que no quieras sexo conmigo, olvida la propuesta. Un trío también me va bien...

 –Con la de veces que he soñado que follábamos en el hemiciclo del Parlament, ¿cómo quieres que deje pasar esta oportunidad? –exclamó la rubia, casi ofendida de que la excluyera –. ¿Qué? ¿Manos a la obra?

Aquí me incorporé para protestar.

–Un momento. Me he pasado muchas horas al volante. Si vamos a hacerlo ahora, antes me gustaría ducharme.

–Sí, claro –dijo Carles, babeando aún con mis senos voluptuosos, como si no se acabara de creer que fueran reales –. Allí tienes una ducha con hidromasaje, tú misma.

Sin que me lo tuvieran que decir dos veces, fui al baño, dejando la puerta bien abierta, y me empecé a desnudar. A través del espejo veía que los tres me observaban con expectación, y quizás algo más, y esto me excitaba.

El jersey salió volando, seguido de las botas y los calcetines. Para quitarme los pantalones y la camisa, ejecuté una danza de _striptease_ , meneando la cadera. A Carles se le ponía dura, con el espectáculo, y Elsa tampoco se había quedado indiferente, a juzgar por la mano que deslizaba entre sus muslos hacia sus partes más íntimas.

Sin dejar de mirarlos a través del espejo, antes de desabrocharme el sujetador empecé a toquetearme los pechos, realzándolos, presionándolos, acariciando los pezones que se marcaban bajo la tela. ¡Lo que habría dado para que fueran aquellos políticos, la estudiante aplicada y el _beatle_ rebelde, quienes me manosearan y me liberaran de aquella pieza que me apretujaba la delantera!

Ya con los senos al aire, deslicé mis dedos hacia abajo, hasta la cintura. Allí se entretuvieron un rato con el hilo del tanga, propiciando que con cada caricia se fuera viendo un poquito más el chichi. El hormigueo entre mis piernas se intensificaba, y me moría por tocarme la bolita y abandonarme al placer. Pero prefería alargar aquella dulce desazón, así que mis manos se aproximaban mucho a aquella zona erógena para desviarse en el último momento. Y así me iba excitando yo, y mis espectadores de rebote.

Una vez desnuda, me volteé para que pudieran admirarme desde todos los ángulos. Elsa sonrió, y yo le mandé un beso. Me encantaba flirtear con ella, durante todo el viaje nos habíamos lanzado indirectas, y ahora tenía la prueba definitiva de que la atracción era recíproca. Y ambas estábamos en relaciones no exclusivas. De reojo me pareció que Ariel me hacía una señal de aprobación, mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba bajo los pliegues de la toalla amarilla, que apenas cubría la evidente erección de Carles Puigdemont.

Finalmente me coloqué en el plato de la ducha, piernas separadas. Igual sí me podría acostumbrar, al lujo. Era una ducha de hidromasaje con chorros de agua por todos lados y un mando para controlar la presión. Y cuando uno de aquellos chorros me penetró con fuerza dentro de la vagina, lancé un chillido que debió de escucharse hasta en el Consejo Europeo.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo me quedé jugando con el agua. Estaba excitada, pero no acababa de llegar al orgasmo y no quería toquetearme con mis propias manos. De repente, otro cuerpo se deslizó dentro de la ducha y, desde atrás, me abrazó con delicadeza, una mano rodeándome la cintura y la otra acariciándome un pecho. Al girarme me encontré cara a cara con Elsa, que me miraba con sus luceros brillantes y aquella sonrisa que era mi perdición. Sin poderme resistir, me lancé contra sus labios, que me respondieron con la misma pasión desatada. Ahora sí: entre besos y caricias de Elsa, y el cosquilleo que me producía el chorro que se metía en mis profundidades, me corrí de puro éxtasis, una vez y otra, y otra más.

De mientras, Carles y Ariel no habían perdido el tiempo. Cuando volvimos a la cama, desnudas y sin secarnos aún, nos encontramos a mi compañero arrodillado entre las piernas del presidente practicándole una felación.

No es que quiera alardear, pero un grato temblor recorrió mi cuerpo cuando, nada más entrar, los ojos de Carles se desviaron hacia mis pechos colosales a la vez que se le escapó un gemido. Para ser honesta, gran parte del mérito era de la lengua de Ariel, habilidosa como ninguna para procurar placer. Pero aquella mirada no mentía, Carles me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

–Viviana, ¿te importa... ah... acer... acercarte un po... poco mmm... más? –hablaba de forma entrecortada porque las atenciones de Ariel no lo dejaban ni formar una frase entera –. Quie... Quiero...

No hacía falta más para entender qué quería, su obsesión por mis senos era evidente. Me senté a su lado, volteándome para que pudiera gozar de mi pechera a pedir de boca. Y él aceptó mi invitación con entusiasmo, adentrándose entre mis tetas mientras las apretujaba y las toqueteaba con la firmeza con la que un presidente dirige su país. Al poco rato empezó a besarlas y, viendo cómo me estremecía, fue envalentonándose y me lamía y me sorbía y me mordía los pezones. Mis gemidos se mezclaban con los de Carles, y se intensificaron cuando Elsa, sentada al otro lado del presidente, se unió al banquete sexual. Nunca antes el lema “lo personal es político” había adquirido un significado tan erótico.

Con una mano acariciaba el cabello de Ariel, que disfrutaba saboreando la fruta presidencial, y con la otra estreché a Elsa, atrapando a Carles entre nuestros cuerpos. Me apetecía volverla a besar, pero ella estaba ocupada cubriendo de besos el cuello y los hombros del presidente. Carles se había acelerado, los magreos y los sorbos a los pezones se habían intensificado, y yo ya empezaba a notar un punto de dolor de mera excitación.

Y a pesar de todo, sentía que el cosquilleo entre mis piernas estaba desatendido, y deseaba restregar mi vulva contra cualquier cosa que me pudiera liberar de aquella tensión. Ariel se dio cuenta de que aquella posición no resultaba satisfactoria para todos, y se levantó de sopetón, causando un suspiro de protesta de Carles.

–¿Centro de atención Puchi? –me preguntó. Era nuestro código para referirnos a la postura para cuatro que mejor nos funcionaba y quién ocuparía la posición central.

Asentí con la cabeza, y aproveché que Ariel había soltado el pene de Carles Puigdemont para echarle un vistazo: totalmente rígido, de longitud media, tirando a ancho, como a mí me gustan. Y lo habría cabalgado ya, encendida como iba, si no cuidara siempre por la seguridad sexual.

Elsa también miraba aquella pieza de carne con deseo, y me pregunté si le gustaría probar mi nuevo juguete.

Ariel regresó con una cajita de preservativos y un tubo de lubricante que dejó en la mesilla de noche. Intenté coger un condón, tenía prisa por llegar a la fase coital, pero mi compañero no me dejó:

–Estás impaciente a que te penetre el mini Puchi, ¿verdad? Pues aún tendrás que esperarte un poquito.

Ariel procedió con uno de sus juegos favoritos: colocar el preservativo con la boca. De rodillas otra vez entre las piernas de Carles Puigdemont, engulló su genital para desplegar el profiláctico con la ayuda de labios, lengua y dientes. Los gemidos del político y sus vaivenes erráticos para follar aquella boca tan diestra avivaban el deseo ardiente de cabalgar sobre sus caderas hasta el Edén.

Apenas acabábamos de empezar y como no quería que llegara al clímax demasiado pronto, me acerqué a su oído.

–Presidente, guárdate un poco de energía para mí –le susurré con mi voz más sexy.

Hizo efecto: Carles se agarró a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas para frenar los movimientos impulsivos de sus caderas.

Pronto Ariel terminó con su dulce tarea y mientras él se preparaba también, yo me tumbé en el centro de aquella cama gigante, separando mis piernas todo lo que podía, e hice una seña al presidente invitándole a yacer encima de mí. No se hizo rogar. Avanzando entre mis piernas, iba tanteando el terreno, y yo me removía toda para restregar mi perla contra aquel falo tan firme. Estaba toda húmeda, no solo por la ducha, y aquel pene se deslizaba entre mis labios vulvares sin ningún esfuerzo. ¡Oh, oh, sí! Agradecí que tuviera el detalle de estimular mi clítoris hasta hacerme gritar “¡Carles, espera, para, para!”, momento en el que se permitió adentrarse a la cueva del placer.

Y cuando Elsa se situó con una rodilla a cada lado de mi rostro, y descendió con delicadeza para ofrecerme su fruta prohibida, me la comí con deleite. Mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus rizos dorados y empezó a moverse en círculos para saborear la almendra. Y ella chillaba "¡sí, sí!". De mientras, Carles me empotraba cada vez más rápido, agarrándome por la cintura, a la vez que intentaba morderme y chuparme los senos. Y mi lengua se sincronizaba y se aceleraba también para adentrarse más y más en el jardín de Afrodita. Entre gemidos, fricciones, abrazos y lengüetazos, sentía que mis entrañas se contraían alrededor del mini Puchi, y veía las estrellas y me fundía en agua.

En un momento dado, Carles se detuvo, quizás porque Ariel se le había arrimado por detrás y le encastraba el paquete contra las nalgas.

–Perdona, ya sé que lo hemos hablado antes, pero ¿estás seguro de que te penetre? Por mí no lo hagas, hay muchas otras formas de complacer.

–Tengo curiosidad. A mi mujer no le gusta meterme el dedo ahí... Y quizás no tendré otra oportunidad de probar el sexo anal.

–Vale, pero a la mínima que te incomode, avisa. Empezaré con un dedo.

Desde mi posición, no podía ver la interacción entre Carles y Ariel, pero podía adivinarla a partir de los gemidos, los cambios de ritmo de las arremetidas, la intensidad de arañazos y mordiscos que recibía. Primero Ariel le metió un dígito lubricado por el ano, como había anunciado, y su reacción fue morderme un pezón; mientras Ariel lo exploraba con delicadeza, Carles saboreaba mis pechos como si fueran de caramelo; cuando Ariel metía y sacaba los dedos con más y más velocidad, los besos se volvían más y más desesperados; y cuando al fin Ariel lo penetró con su genital, la arremetida que sufrí fue espectacular.

Al parecer, no era la única en experimentar los efectos colaterales, porque, sin poder evitarlo, yo también reflejaba todos estos cambios de ritmo en mis atenciones a Elsa: la mordí, la besé, la chupeteé, la succioné como si me fuera la vida en ello. Y sus gritos de placer me ponían a mil.

De pronto Carles dejó de agarrarme y apartó su cara de mi pechera. Casi en el mismo instante Elsa se estremeció y cambió ligeramente de posición. Y aunque ya sabía de antemano que iba a ocurrir, sentí algo de envidia al escuchar cómo se abrazaban y se besaban con pasión justo encima de mí. Aquella postura sexual era para favorecer la interacción entre los dos jinetes, lo extraño era que no hubieran actuado antes en consecuencia. Tal vez la obsesión de Carles con mis senos tenía algo que ver.

De todos modos, Carles me seguía penetrando con ímpetu, y yo disfrutaba practicando un cunnilingus a Elsa: la mujer se excitó todavía más, y yo me tragaba aquel manantial que manaba de su interior.

Las arremetidas del presidente se volvieron más erráticas, las convulsiones de Elsa también, los gemidos y jadeos de los cuatro habían subido de tono. Y cuando Carles se corrió, su éxtasis provocó una reacción en cadena y todos llegamos al clímax con pocos segundos de diferencia.

~ . ~ . ~

En teoría, Elsa y Carles habían cumplido con su parte del trato y la aventura podría haberse acabado aquí. Pero con la excusa de la excepcionalidad, durante aquella misión hubo muchos más encuentros sexuales. Y hubo consecuencias, también.

Quizás algún día los contaré con más detalle, al fin y al cabo, me alimento de recuerdos mientras espero que la tormenta política se apacigüe. Estoy tentada de viajar a Bruselas, pero sé que no podría llevar una vida a las sombras, a escondidas de la prensa que aún persigue a Carles Puigdemont. Así que sigo en mi tierra, a la espera de un momento más propicio para comunicar la noticia a quien más debería importarle.

Y ahí lo dejo.


End file.
